


Little Miss Ruby

by NeoCopperTechnology



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluffy, Johnny is soft for puppies and that's cannon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh and some Jaeten, Ruby is an adorable shit, Social Media, Ten has a filthy mouth, You bet your ass I made the dog a main character, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCopperTechnology/pseuds/NeoCopperTechnology
Summary: Johnny finds a lost dog in front of his house and takes it to school with him.





	Little Miss Ruby

Johnny loved when unexpected things happen.

When he finds money in the gutter, when his friends show up randomly at his house with beers, when rain starts to fall when the weather predicted sunshine… or when he finds a stray dog in his garden at seven in the morning on a Tuesday.

Johnny had just slipped on his shoes and was putting his phone in his back pocket as he called over his shoulder to his housemate:

“Text me your order, and I’ll be— Oh!” Johnny opened the front door and startled when a little ball of white in the bottom of his vision sprang off his front step.

Johnny stopped dead in his doorway as the small, dirty, white and brown dog with its tail between its legs skittered away and down the steps of his front porch.

Porch was a strong word for it. The literal five by five front area had a small wall with a wrought iron gate, and three potted plants that were his roommate's responsibility to water, although that wasn’t a problem today because it had been raining all night. The ground beyond the top two steps was wet, and the little dog must have sought shelter from the rain in the overhang of the roof on Johnny’s front steps.

“Hi, little friend,” Johnny called in a soft voice as he knelt down and called to the dog. They seemed to have both startled each other, and the dog started to shake as it stepped behind his housemate’s potted plant, hiding from the sudden human.

Johnny made his voice soft as he knelt down at took out his phone. He called to the small animal, keeping his eyes on his phone screen, as it peeked out from behind the ceramic pot. It was holding one wet foot up; it’s back, tail, and feet quite muddy, and Johnny captured a cute, but pitiful photo of the scared, wet puppy that had stayed out in the rain all night. He put his phone away again as he stepped down the steps and called the dog again, his kind voice made the shivering pup’s tail lift from its tucked position and walk up to him cautiously but curiously.

Johnny held his open hand down for the small dog to smell his fingertips and he smiled warmly as the frightened creature’s tale started to wag.

“Where did you come from, buddy? You look so wet, did you sleep out here last night?” he asked even though the mutt couldn’t answer, and the little dog, with its ears back and its tail low, let Johnny pet him under the chin. The poor thing had no collar on and started to shake more as Johnny showed it affection. The scared dog crawled up to him and took a wet seat in between Johnny’s legs, holding up one paw daintily again. It was so cute and picturesque, the dog gave Johnny the ultimate puppy eyes, and he melted.

“Aww, little guy,” he said and softly put both his hands under the animal’s belly. It jumped up trustingly as Johnny lifted the small, sopping dog up off the floor, “Oh, my apologies, little _girl_ ,” he corrected himself as he peered at the animal’s tummy. He heard footsteps behind him and then his housemate’s voice gasped a little.

“Oh. I was wondering who you were talking to.”

“She is soaking wet,” Johnny’s voice was soft, trying not to scare the dog, but she seemed pretty relaxed in his arms, even though he was holding her like a football, “I’m bringing her in and I’m gonna give her a bath,” he explained quickly, and Doyoung moved out of his way as he walked back inside. He toed off his shoes again and smiled at the dirty thing in his arms that was licking its face nervously, it’s tail curling in again.

“Well, Miss, I was about to go get myself a coffee, but I can go a little later. Let’s go get you warmed up.”

Johnny made his way to the bathroom, holding the dog away from his body slightly to not wet his jacket, when he got to the bathroom and closed the door, he set the dog on the floor once more.

She had her muddy tail tucked between her legs again as she sniffed the unfamiliar bathroom nervously. Johnny had to run the bathtub for a minute until it was spilling warm water, and he took off his jacket and took out his phone again to check the picture.

It was a very good photo; The wet dog, the save-me eyes, one paw up, and the shinning of water droplets that were clinging to the green plant she was hiding under. He quickly posted the picture to his Instagram, commenting ‘I _woke up to a wet little princess on my front steps_ ’. He tagged it ‘ _johntography_ ’, ‘ _lostdog_ ’, ‘ _newfriend’_ , and ‘ _dogsofinstagram_ ’ before he posted it and set his phone back on the counter. He called to the dog again.

“Pretty girl!” he called to her and made a whistle. She stepped forward, then back again, not sure of the bath yet, “Oh, c’mon, Miss. You know you’ll feel better when you’re clean and dry,” he coaxed and made a kissy noise.

When he blew kisses at her, her ears and tail went up, and Johnny laughed and encouraged her.

“Yeah, there we go. Come on, puppy dog,” and made more kissy sounds at her.

When she got close enough to him, Johnny scooped her up, and knelt at the floor at the edge of the bath. He had to talk to her through the whole bathing process, because she whimpered and whined the second she was put in the water, but Johnny had her rinsed off quickly, the three inches of warm bath water turned murky and grey, and the bath revealed that she was mostly all white underneath, save for the cute brown mask on her ears and face, a thin white line up her muzzle. She was pretty darn cute.

Once she was out of the bath, she shook water all over, and Johnny laughed then sighed because now he had to change his shirt and pants. He took the closest towel to him on the rack and rubbed the little dog down. Suddenly it was a game, and Johnny was making silly noises as he covered her with the towel, and then lifted it up quickly again, like a game of peekaboo.

He got a quick little five second video of the that too, and posted it commenting ‘ _Once I got out of the rain, I became so playful!_ ,’ and tagging it again with ‘ _johntography_ ’, ‘ _lostdog_ ’, and ‘ _dogsofinstagram_ ’.

He took out the hair dryer from under the sink and plugged it in. The little dog was not a fan of being billowed by warm air, even if he had the handheld dryer on low the whole time, but in less than five minutes Johnny had her fluffy and dry.

By the end of it, Johnny had decided they were now best friends, and he had settled with calling the dog Little Miss. He exited the bathroom and had Little Miss back in his arm again, she was soft and relaxed in his arms, and when he entered the living room his roommate gave him an eyebrow quirk. Johnny must have had a smile on his face.

“You know you can’t keep the dog,” he said, deadpan.

“I know,” Johnny answered as he walked over to the window and pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket again to take another picture, “Besides, she definitely belongs to someone, she’s not underweight, and likes being held too much. Isn’t that right, Little Miss?” Johnny asked in a thick voice and made a kissy face to the dog, who immediately leaned up to lick Johnny’s chin.

“ _Aww_ ,” even the stoic Doyoung was charmed.

Johnny stood by the window, the natural light pouring in, and Johnny held up his phone to take a selfie of him and the dog. The dog’s eyes zeroed in on the cellphone when Johnny held it up, like someone took pictures of her all the time, and he smiled into the camera, capturing the first of many selfies of his day.

“Do you care if I set her down?” Johnny asked, just in case Doyoung was allergic or anything.

“No, but if she pees on anything, I’m not cleaning it up,” Doyoung answered flatly. Johnny agreed and set Little Miss down so he could tag his insta post.

‘ _She’s a sweetheart. I might be in love. Does anyone know whose dog this is??_ ’ he commented and posted it, tagging ‘ _johntography_ ’, ‘ _selfie_ ’, ‘ _lostdog_ ’, ‘ _I’mcallingherLittleMiss’_ , ‘ _dogsofinstagram_ ’, and ‘ _Papillonmix_?’

They didn’t have to worry about her peeing anywhere because she followed Johnny the entire time they were at the apartment, her tiny feet pattering after him. He collected his sweater from the bathroom and went back to his room to change his jeans and tee shirt, because his first outfit aptly smelled like wet dog, and Little Miss trailed after him with her tail tucked again out of nervousness and unfamiliarity.

Johnny set her on his bed, and changed his clothes, feeling like wearing more than just a hoodie this time around. He changed into distressed blue jeans, and a long sleeve black and white striped turtleneck, with a longer white shirt showing from underneath. He wore a dark blue beanie over his unkempt black hair and decided to keep his glasses on today instead of wearing his contacts. He figured if he was going to be carrying around a dog all day, he might as well wear something that hides the dog fur that’s going to inevitably stick to it.

He took another cute picture of Little Miss on his bed, her front paws crossed like she was posing, her long ears and up and alert, but this one he attached with the first picture he took of her in the rain to an email which he sent to his professors.

_Dear professor,_

_I woke up this morning and discovered a cute and sopping wet dog on my front porch. I took her inside and cleaned her up. She is a very good girl, and although she had no collar on, I have no doubts that she’s somebody's lost pet. I feel responsible for this dog and cannot bring myself to leave her unattended in my apartment. I was hoping I could get permission to bring her to class for today, she is small and will sit on my lap the whole time. Thank you for your compassion and consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_John Suh (and Little Miss)_

After he sent the quick email he scooped up the dog in his arms again and she seemed so happy to be held, her wispy white tail thudding against his ribs as he tucked her under one arm and shoved his phone and wallet in his back pockets.

“ _Okay_ ,” Jonny finally said as he exited his room and came back into the living room, “Now I’m leaving for coffee, text me if you want something,” he stated. Doyoung, who was still in his pajamas, laughed.

“I’m good. You’re taking the dog with you?” he asked, amused.

“Yeah, I’m not going to leave her unsupervised anywhere until I find her owners,” he said, “She’s going to walk to the café with me, and if my professors say yes, I’m taking her to class with me too.”

“You are going to get _so much_ unwanted pussy carrying that tiny dog around,” Doyoung snickered, Johnny laughed and struck a little pose in the hallway.

“I dunno man, big guy carrying around a little dog kind of screams _‘gay’_. She’s totally my accessory today, too,” he said, and made his way to the front door to put on his shoes again. He set Little Miss on the floor next to him, and she immediately tried to jump into his lap. Realizing he only had about forty minutes til his first class started, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before he lifted the ten-pound dog into his arm again.

He checked his phone and saw he had a _ton_ of notifications from his Instagram posts, and a reply from his first professor telling him it was fine if he brought the dog to class, but only if she was quiet.

Johnny stepped out of the house and locked the door after him, calling a farewell to Doyoung who’s classes wouldn’t start for a few hours. Johnny wished he didn’t have to take a nine A.M. class after being up til two in the morning at the college radio station, but he’s young, and coffee exists to make college life easier.

Little Miss was happily panting as the two of them walked down the street together, and Doyoung was right, _everyone_ smiled at the tiny creature in Johnny’s arms as he walked past.

Johnny was tall and handsome, and usually garnered looks on his own, but today Little Miss was boosting his popularity. Waiting in line at the café was a riot. The girls behind the counter at the cafe all squealed at Johnny’s new friend, and the girl who handed him his drink drew paw prints on his cardboard sleeve. Someone even asked for a picture of him and her.

He couldn’t tell who the arm candy was, him or the dog.

As Johnny walked to campus a couple blocks away, he eyed the pet boutique on the corner by the convenience store. He always looked inside the windows of the pet shop as he passed it, they had kittens and hamsters in the front that always caught his eye, but for the first time since living there, he walked inside.

Usually, walking into a petshop was trouble for Johnny. He loved pets, but couldn’t have one at his apartment. This time, he walked in because now he had this dog and ‘ _hey, she needed food, right?_ ’, he was rationalizing to himself.

Johnny caved completely when he saw the racks of collars and harnesses in every conceivable shade, color, and pattern. He spent over fifty dollars on a whim and bought a small bag of dog food, and a matching leash and harness set with little pink hearts all over it.

He was so happy Doyoung wasn’t there to judge him for his purchases. Johnny figured he’d give everything he bought back to the owner when he found them, but… how could he possibly care for someone else’s dog without matching, pink, collapsible dog bowls for food and water?

He fit the frilly harness onto Little Miss and connected the leash. She seemed so happy and she shook her whole body once he was finished dressing her. She seemed to smile open mouthed at him.

“Oh my god, you’re freaking adorable,” Johnny mumbled as he walked back outside and placed her on the ground to take another picture of her smiling up at him.

‘ _I’m being spoiled! My new boyfriend is taking me to school today! When I finally find my mom and dad I’m going to have so much to tell them!_ ’ he posted with his typical tags.

It was still wet on the ground, and even though Johnny had her on leash, he still carried her the whole way to school.

He had a pleased smile on his face, and Little Miss’ tail was constantly thwapping his side as they walked through campus together. He thought they made quite the pair.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Jung Jaehyun said when Johnny met him in the morning before their class, and Jaehyun reached out to hold the dog, “I saw your posts. She’s even _cuter_ in person,” his friend cooed and Johnny let Jaehyun take her for a moment, smiling as Little Miss seemed to cuddle into Jaehyun’s arms too.

“She’s so sweet. It makes me miss my old dog. I’ve only had her for, like, an _hour_ and I’m already going to miss her when I find her owner. Aren’t you allergic?” Johnny asked with a quirk of his brow as he watched Jaehyun let the dog kiss and lick all over his face while he made baby noises at her.

“Oh, _totally_ , but when I saw you were bringing her to school, I came prepared with Claritin,” he said.

“I want to see if she’ll go pee before we sit in lecture for two hours,” Johnny said, “You can set her down.”

The second Jaehyun set Little Miss down, she immediately pawed at Johnny’s legs, begging to be picked back up again. Johnny laughed and mock scolded her, and the three of them walked over to a small patch of grass.

“Go potty,” he told her, and the little white dog wandered into the grass and almost immediately squatted to pee. Johnny threw both hands in the air in triumph and disbelief.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were a dog whisperer,” Jaehyun commented.

“She’s perfect. I literally _love her_ , Jaehyun,” Johnny admitted. When the dog finished, she skipped back up to them and Johnny praised her as he scooped her back up into his arms, “Little Miss is such a _good dog_ ,” he purred, and Jaehyun had a dimpled grin as he looked at Johnny.

“I never knew you were such a pet person,” he said, “I mean it makes sense, you’re the most gentle giant I have ever met,” he said and reached forward to ruffle Little Miss’ ears, “Is she coming to the radio station with us tonight?”

“Yeah, if I have her for that long,” Johnny said, “I purchased stuff for her, so like, I kind of committed.”

“What if you don’t find her human?” Jaehyun asked, and Johnny threw him a side-eye.

“Don’t put that thought in my head. I’d violate my lease for her, Jae. Doyoung doesn’t have to know. She can live in my bedroom,” he babbled and Jaehyun snickered at him.

Class was great. When Johnny walked in, the professor wordlessly reached forward and Johnny let her pluck the dog out of his arms. The whole class got to meet Little Miss and a bunch of people asked to take her picture. She seemed to love all the attention.

“If you post her on social media, please tag me!” Johnny called over the class, “I’m trying to find her owner, so let people know that she’s a lost dog, please,” he explained. In no time at all, Johnny’s social media was blowing up with tagged pictures of Little Miss, and he had to silence his phone completely when lecture began.

The seats of the amphitheater lecture hall were like benches and Johnny let Little Miss sit in between him and Jaehyun. Ten minutes into lecture, Jaehyun tapped Johnny’s shoulder and pointed down between them, Johnny looked to his side and Little Miss was spooned against Johnny’s leg, sound asleep like a little fur angel.

This day had, unexpectedly, turned into one of the best day’s Johnny has ever had at school.

 

~

 

Taeyong’s day was going _terribly_.

His chest was tight with anxiety as he wandered the streets of his parent’s neighborhood with Ruby’s leash and collar in his hand. He had skipped his eight A.M. class to search for his dog. There had been a commotion at the house across the street at one in the morning; fire trucks, police cars, and an ambulance had shown up and blocked the whole street. In the fuss of sirens and alarms and neighbors rushing outside to see what all the mess was about Ruby must have bolted out the front door in terror.

All he knew is that he woke up in the morning, and Ruby was not in the house.

She had only ever run away once or twice before when she was a puppy, and this was the first time in _years_. It made Taeyong was truly scared.

What if she had ran into the street and was hit by a car? What if she was picked up by a random person and was halfway across the country by now in someone else's car? What if she got attacked by another stray dog or a vicious racoon?

Ruby was just a little thing, and she was so pampered, she wouldn’t know how to survive on the streets.

In Taeyong’s haste and panic, he had left his phone back at his house, and was asking random people on the street if they had seen a lone white and brown dog walking around.

Taeyong walked the streets from eight in the morning until noon. He hadn’t eaten yet today but his stomach was so twisted in worry he had no idea if he could eat until he found his dog.

The idea of his beloved puppy in a ditch on the side of the highway made his eyes water, and he didn’t want to— he _couldn’t —_ think about that.

He had traveled nearly five blocks away from his house, along the routes they usually walked, and to the park by the college, calling her name and making kiss sounds, hoping at any given second she was going to pop out of a bush and skip up to him like:

‘ _Hey, dad! You found me! I was looking for you!_ ’

He felt awful because Ruby _never_ wore her collar when she was at home, and now she was lost somewhere in the city with no identification on her. He had had her for almost six years but couldn’t remember if she was microchipped or not. He cursed himself and vowed to permanently collar her when he found her again.

His feet felt heavy as he returned home with an empty leash and an ache in his heart. His next move was to call the animal shelters to see if anyone had found her and turned her in.

When he returned to his house and picked up his phone, he had two missed calls from his mom, one from his sister, and an additional one from his friend Yuta.

Taeyong had to message his mom and sister back sadly with no news of Ruby yet. When he read Yuta’s texts, his heart leapt.

**_Yuta-Senpai_ **

**dude. johnny suh got a dog and it looks just like ruby**

Yuta linked Taeyong to the instagram post and Taeyong froze.

The dog didn’t _look_ like Ruby, it _was_ Ruby. She was in a harness, on a leash, and practically posing for the picture-taker.

Taeyong clicked Johnny’s profile and scrolled through the instagram account and _every_ picture that had been posted that day was of his dog. The first picture was posted just after eight in the morning; she wasn’t dead. She was safe and sound with Johnny Suh, and a mere four blocks away at the college campus it looks like.

A new type of anxious ripped through Taeyong’s brain.

 _Everyone_ knew Johnny Suh.

Yuta and Ten nearly _obsessed_ over him, and his artsy instagram, and his radio slot. Even Taeyong had had a mild crush from afar at one point. He was tall, fiercely handsome, and a digital media major. He knew that Johnny was an amateur photographer with a good eye, and impeccable taste in fashion and music.

Taeyong was a fine arts major with a minor in dance. They had shared a painting class together once, but Taeyong had never spoken to him in person. Johnny was on a whole other _level_ of attractive. He was the college Adonis. All his friends were sporty, English-Korean speakers, and he was an active netizen, posting on his insta and naver multiple times a day, and he had more followers than there were students attending the arts college.

Taeyong was a selfie-ist, at best. He had an instagram that he updated _maybe_ once a week, and only followed his friends and his sister. He really only checked the app when he was bored out of his mind with time to kill.

If Yuta hadn’t linked him, Taeyong would still be frantically searching for his dog.

Taeyong was wearing a red hoodie and black skinny jeans and his comfortable dance shoes. His pink hair was as wild and unkept as it was when he woke up this morning and realized Ruby wasn’t at home. Taeyong seriously couldn’t care less right now as he shoved his keys in his jacket pocket and grabbed his backpack. He darted out the door, locking it behind him as he started a fast-paced walk towards campus.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket when it vibrated and Taeyong saw he was getting a call from Ten. He picked up immediately.

“Hey! I’m on my way to school right now,” Taeyong huffed.

“Yeah? You missed art history and figure drawing class. Where the fuck were you?” Ten’s catty voice asked.

“I was looking for Ruby, she ran away last night. I think Johnny Suh has her?” Taeyong stated apprehensively.

“ _What_?” Ten choked, “Johnny _Suh_? Radio DJ Johnny Suh? _Super-fucking-hot pin-me-against-the-wall_ Johnny Suh?”

“Yes! _That_ Johnny Suh,” Taeyong exclaimed, “Yuta just sent me his instagram, and she’s all over it. I’ve been running around for the last five hours looking for her, and I think she’s with him.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Ten’s voice crackled, “I’m going to do some sleuthing. I’ll call you back,” and before Taeyong could reply, Ten had hung up.

Taeyong was halfway to school by then, and he was making his way towards the arts building where him, Ten, and Yuta usually meet between classes. Taeyong took out his phone and checked Johnny’s instagram again. The last photo was posted two hours ago, and it was of Ruby in Johnny’s lap, the picture had been taken on his phone by someone else.

Taeyong entered the arts building and found Ten and Yuta outside their twelve-noon figure drawing class, which Taeyong had skipped because he had been searching for Ruby.

Ten had his phone to his ear and Taeyong called to him. Ten turned and saw Taeyong then dropped his phone and cancelled the call he was just making to Taeyong’s phone.

“So this is what we know—” Yuta started, and Ten cut him off.

“Johnny found Ruby at seven or eight this morning, and she’s been going around campus with him all day. The last place they were spotted was at the pavilion outside the math and science labs two hours ago, which means he’s probably in a class right now, but he’s about to get out of class, because it’s just after one now.”

“As soon as he posts another picture of her, which he will— he’s been gushing about her all _day_ , we’re going to book it over to him,” Yuta finished.

“You guys are the _best_ ,” Taeyong murmured, “I seriously… I seriously have been _freaking out_ over this all day, and I can’t wait to get my dog back, and tell my mom and sister that she’s okay.”

“Oh, she’s _more_ than okay, Johnny is fucking _spoiling_ that bitch,” Ten scoffed, “Pun _intended_. He gave her a bath and purchased bowls and food and shit for her. As if he _can’t_ get anymore attractive: lo and behold, he’s a _bleeding heart_ when it comes to little animals.”

“Ugh, I’ve never even _spoken_ to Johnny before,” Taeyong winced, “He’s totally unreal.”

“Oh, honey. We _know_ ,” Yuta added, “but this is perfect. Ten and I have been trying to get at Johnny for _forever_ , and now you have a chance to.”

“The closest I got was making out with Jung Jaehyun at that party last semester,” Ten added offhandedly and Taeyong snapped his eyes at his friend.

“You made out with _Jung Jaehyun_ at a party?”

“Yup,” Ten said proudly, “Mark’s pool party, remember? That mixed guy Lucas brought a metric fuck-ton of liquor? Not gonna lie, I was super disappointed when Jaehyun didn’t fuck me in a bedroom that time, but there will _always_ be another party.”

“Ohh, Lucas Wong? He’s _so_ hot,” Yuta chimed in.

“ _All_ of Johnny and Jaehyun’s friends are so hot. That’s, like, a _requirement_ for being in their group,” Ten added. Yuta and Ten’s phones each chimed at the same time and they both looked down at their devices, “He posted!” Ten chirped.

“Right on time,” Yuta grinned and Taeyong shoved his face over to look down at Yuta’s iphone.

Johnny had posted another picture, just like Ten and Yuta had predicted, but this one wasn’t of Ruby. It was a picture of two coffee drinks, and the labels on the cups were so distinct, it had Taeyong’s heart jumping up to his throat.

“Oh my god, they’re at the NCT cafe on campus,” Yuta said first and Taeyong spun on his heel and stormed out of the arts building, Ten and Yuta right behind him.

 

~

 

Johnny took a long sip of his iced americano as he scrolled through his instagram. The likes and comments streamed in steadily and Johnny had Little Miss’ leash looped around his wrist as he let the dog eat and drink from the bowls he had set on the ground.

He was pleased with his black and white shirt, it hid the dog hair very well, and only Johnny noticed as he softly brushed and swept the fur off his stomach and chest.

“You’re quiet,” Jaehyun commented. Johnny realized he had his eyes glued to his phone and he immediately closed the app and tossed it onto the table to look at Jaehyun.

“Sorry,” he smiled apologetically, “I’m waiting for dms. I joked that I’d bring her home tonight, but Doyoung might actually kick me out if I brought the dog back.”

“I don’t think you’re going to get an message on instagram about her,” Jaehyun said and took a sip of his own iced latte, “I bet she belongs to some old woman. She’s quiet, and mellow, and likes to be _held_ ,” Jaehyun cocked his head to the side and looked down at the papillon who had her two front paws on Johnny’s knee, done with her lunch, and begging to be back on his lap again.

Johnny indulged her and scooped her up with one hand and set her on his lap again, she immediately crawled up Johnny’s chest to get in his face and lick him and he scolded her a little and made her sit back down in his lap.

“I’m willing to bet she belongs to some cute girl,” Johnny said, “Like a five-foot nothing, k-idol looking girl, with cellphone charms and hair bows. This dog is a princess, and I bet her owner thinks she’s a princess too,” Johnny said and pet Little Miss’ head.

“Did your next professor say you could bring her to class?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny took another sip while shaking his head.

“Nope. I have another forty minutes though, so maybe he’ll--”

“Ruby!” barked a frantic voice, and Little Miss’ ears shot straight up, and she turned towards the voice. For the first time that day, she let out a bark and leapt off Johnny’s lap onto the ground, but Johnny still had the leash looped around his wrist, so she wasn’t going anywhere.

Johnny and Jaehyun looked up to see three male students barreling towards them, one of them being Lee Taeyong, in all his pink haired, skinny-legged glory.

Johnny was absolutely shocked when Taeyong dropped to his knees beside the table and the little dog Johnny had been carrying around all day leapt into his arms, her tail wagging crazier than it had wagged all day, whining when his human showed up.

 _Everyone_ knew Lee Taeyong.

He was part of the college dancing scene, and he was a fine arts major, and he was… unimaginably stunning. His looks were unreal, all sharp angles right up until you noticed how round and innocent his eyes were. He looked less like a student, and more like a fairy with his cotton candy pink hair. Johnny had noticed Taeyong more than once; it was hard not to notice someone whose style changed more frequently than the seasons.

Some days Johnny saw him across campus and he looked like a punk king, dark hair, ripped jeans, and eyeliner. Other days he looked as domestic as a professor, blonde hair, middle part, tucked in button-ups, and thick rimmed glasses. Chokers, bracelets, hair pins. _Baby pink_ hair. Johnny could never even _dream_ of pulling off pink hair.

“Ruby, my girl, oh my god!” Taeyong cried, his pent up tears he had been holding in all morning finally started to break up his vision and he picked Ruby up into his arms and held her tight, telling her that he was so happy she was safe and that she was such a bad girl for running away last night.

Taeyong squeezed his dog and his eyes shut and when he looked up Johnny Suh and Jung Jaehyun were looking down at him with so much surprise and disbelief.

“Thank you so much,” Taeyong whimpered and he used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his eyes, “I’ve literally been looking for her since I woke up. She got out of my backyard sometime in the early morning, and I didn’t see your instagram until, like, an _hour_ ago—” Taeyong hiccupped, “and I’m so relieved she’s not dead!”

“ _Okay_ , Yong. C’mon,” Ten coddled as he helped Taeyong back to his feet and Johnny stood up from his seat and offered it to Taeyong.

He had wanted to strike up conversation with this particular boy ever since they shared that painting class together in their second year, and Johnny was not about to let this opportunity pass him by.

“Oh, Gosh, please sit,” Johnny encouraged, being overly kind, “She's been safe and happy all day, and I’m so glad I could help return her to you. I’m sorry she made you worry,” Johnny said and Taeyong stood up only to drop back into the seat Johnny had vacated. Johnny and Jaehyun pulled up three more chairs, and Ten and Yuta gratefully sat with them, sharing a saucy look.

“Thank you,” Taeyong mumbled again and let out a relieved sigh. He was afraid his face might look puffy and pink now.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Johnny asked, putting his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder as the dancer continued to sniffle into his dog’s fur, “You look like you could use a coffee.”

“You d-don’t have to, really,” Taeyong said, “You’ve already done enough.”

“No, really, let me at least get you a water,” Johnny insisted “can I get you two anything?” he offered to Ten and Yuta, who both agreed on waters, and Johnny got up from the table and disappeared inside the cafe. Yuta had a hand on Taeyong’s arm comfortingly, and there was a few awkward beats as Taeyong’s sniffling was the only thing heard before Ten rolled his head over to Jung Jaehyun and grinned cheekily.

“Hey, pretty boy. Long time no make-outs,” Ten flirted shamelessly and Jaehyun grinned genuinely and put his head in his hand, leaning forward, and taking a coy sip of his latte.

“Oh, Ten. It’s so good to see you without a drink in your hand,” Jaehyun teased, and Ten stuck out his tongue.

“Your boy Johnny is changing that right now.”

“Are you trying to make me _jealous_?” he asked, and Ten just gave him eyebrows as Johnny came back to the table at that moment with three tall iced waters with straws in them.

“Where did you find her?” Taeyong asked as Johnny took his seat again.

“She was on my front porch when I was leaving my house this morning,” Johnny explained, “she let me pick her up, and I took her inside and gave her a bath, and then I bought her all this stuff,” Johnny gestured to the harness and leash, “I maybe went overboard? You can keep all of it and the bag of dog food I bought, she seemed to like it,” Johnny said and reached for his backpack on the ground and took out the bag of food and set it on the ground next to Taeyong’s chair.

“Thank you, again,” Taeyong murmured, “I had the worst morning, you had no idea,” the pink haired student said as he took out his phone and held Ruby up to his face, hiding his mouth and nose behind her as he took a quick selfie to send to his mom and sister.

“...I used to have a dog,” Johnny shared, and Ten, Yuta, and Taeyong all gave him his attention, “Her name was Flower. I only had her for two years before I had to rehome her. Hanging out with Little Miss Ruby today was a blast for me… but I’m sorry it caused you so much stress. Can I take a picture of you two, to post on my instagram?” Johnny asked, “There’s a bunch of people who will want to know that she was reunited with her owner.”

“Yeah, that would be fine,” Taeyong agreed and sat up in the chair. He ruffled his hair and held Ruby up to his face again.

Johnny picked up his phone from the tabletop and sat back in his chair to snap a picture of Taeyong, he had one eye closed like he was winking, and the dog looked quite happy to be back with her human.

‘ _Little Miss Ruby found her daddy again! Thank you all who helped broadcast this poor lost dog. She will be going home safe and sound with her owner today :)_ ’ he wrote and then tagged ‘ _johntography_ ’, ‘ _founddog_ ’, ‘ _dogsofinstagram_ ’, ‘ _hernameisRuby_ ’, and ‘ _@tytrack_ ’.

“I tagged you in it,” Johnny said and Taeyong thanked him again.

“I have to get to class,” Jaehyun announced and stood up from the table, “Taeyong, I’m happy you got your dog back. Yuta, Ten, stay out of trouble.”

“Absolutely not,” Ten answered back as Jaehyun grinned and took his drink with him.

“You know what, we have to get to class too,” Yuta lied, and plucked at Ten’s shirt, “We said we’d help out with that thing today.”

“Oh yes, _that thing_ ,” Ten played along and got up from the table, “Thanks for the water, Johnny _Suh_. I’ll be listening to you tonight on the radio.”

“Will you _really_?” Johnny asked with a sly smile.

“Ten is your fangirl,” Taeyong said, and Ten glared mockingly at him.

“Traitor,” he snarked before Yuta and Ten dismissed themselves from the table.

Johnny looked back at Taeyong, who was slumped in the patio chair with Ruby, who looked like she didn’t care at all that Taeyong had been so distressed over her. She had just had a wonderful day with her new friend and now she was going to go home and get cuddled all day.

“This is really cute,” Taeyong said as he plucked at the harness. Johnny smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah? It kind of matches your hair,” Johnny said and he slipped the loop of the leash off his wrist and handed it to Taeyong, “You should keep it, if you like it.”

“I do like it,” Taeyong said with a soft grin and Johnny’s heart thumped.

There was a small moment of silence between them, before Taeyong spoke again.

“Do you have any more classes today?” he asked. Johnny wished the answer was ‘no’.

“Ah, I do. I have on in about a half hour.”

“I decided to skip all of my classes today. I’m going to go home and nap so hard,” Taeyong joked, and Johnny reached forward and pet Ruby on the ears again and she licked his hand happily, “She really likes you,” Taeyong noticed.

“Yeah? I really like her too,” he said.

There was another awkward moment again and Taeyong cleared his throat.

“I should get going. My sister is going to want Ruby as soon as she gets off work.”

“Oh,” Johnny said, trying not to sound disappointed that their meeting was cut short, “well, I hope you both get home safe,” Johnny said and then he looked at Ruby directly, “No more running away, okay? You be good, Little Miss.”

Taeyong thanked him again and Johnny let his eyes follow Taeyong as he carried his little dog across the plaza. He sighed, and looked down to gather his backpack, noticing that Taeyong forgot the dog food bag, and the bowls.

Johnny shrugged, and emptied the bowls before putting them and the rolled-up food bag back in his bag, deciding to go to class a little early.

 

~

 

“Oh my god,” Johnny laughed as he opened his front door the following morning, on his way to get coffee again, and there she was at Johnny’s door with a happy tail and tall ears, “ _Ruby_ , what are you doing here, baby girl? Does Taeyong know you’re here?” he asked, completely amused as he reached down to pick her up.

He wasn’t expecting to see Ruby ever again except for on Taeyong’s instagram, but here she was, at his doorstep again. This time though, she had on a little black collar with a tag on it. At least Taeyong had put an ID on her after yesterday.

Johnny snickered to himself as he held Ruby up to his face and took a selfie of him and her. She took advantage and licked his cheeks and Johnny got the best photo of him and her yet.

‘ _My girlfriend came to see me again. @tytrack I have your dog <3_’ he wrote and posted to his instagram. He almost immediately got a text from Jaehyun.

**_Jung Jeffrey_ **

**Lololololololol. Looks like you have to see Taeyong again. Oh no XD**

Johnny was so amused. It was almost like fate that Taeyong had forgotten the dog food yesterday.

Taeyong, however, was so _not_ amused.

He had followed Johnny’s instagram yesterday after he had gotten home, and when he couldn’t find Ruby this morning, the first thing he did was check instagram.

He was nearly offended when he saw his dog kissing Johnny’s Suh’s handsome face. He took a moment to wonder how close Johnny lived to him, and how far Ruby had traveled to get back to his house. He left a comment on the picture.

‘ _Wow, @DjJohn my dog is such a brat. Where can I meet you?_ ’

 

~

 

Ruby wiggled in Johnny’s arms as Taeyong approached. The pink haired dancer looked mildly annoyed as he took Ruby from Johnny for the second time in two days.

“Thanks Johnny. I’m really sorry that she does this. I need to go see if there’s a hole in my mom’s fence,” he said and then he looked down at Ruby, “When did you become an escape artist? I didn’t teach you these things.”

“Can I get your phone number?” Johnny stumbled.

He had been trying to find a cooler way to ask, but his mouth got the better of him. Taeyong’s big brown eyes became wide with disbelief.

“R-really?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah,” Johnny cleared his throat, “I mean, if this happens again… so you don’t have to find out through instagram,” he explained. Taeyong’s heart thumped in his ribcage as Johnny took out his phone and typed in his number.

 

~

 

For the next few days, Johnny opened his door half expecting to see Ruby there waiting for him, but she wasn’t. Which was good, Johnny rationalized, maybe Taeyong did what he said he was going to do and patched his fence.

The following Saturday there was no class, and Johnny slept in well past ten A.M. When he woke up and checked his phone, he had a good number of texts from Lucas, Mark, and Jaehyun asking him if he’d be going to Lucas’ dorm party that night and if he’d be bringing anyone or anything.

He also had a text from Taeyong.

**_Lee Taeyong_ **

**Hey Johnny, do you have my dog?**

Johnny sat up and immediately went downstairs to check his front door. He opened his front door and looked out, expecting to see Ruby, but she wasn’t there. When he wandered back into the living room, he spotted Doyoung on the couch, with Ruby curled contently in his lap.

“She’s my girlfriend now. How do you feel?” Doyoung asked.

“Relieved that you like her enough to let her in the house on your own accord,” Johnny said, impressed, “I thought you didn’t like dogs.”

“I don’t like dogs. I like _this_ dog,” Doyoung made the distinction, “She’s proven herself trustworthy, I’m okay with these visits as long as she doesn’t sleep over.”

“I can’t believe she melted your stone-cold heart. I have to tell everyone.”

“You should tell Lee Taeyong first,” Doyoung said, and Johnny took out his phone and captured a sweet picture of Ruby still fast asleep in between Doyoung’s legs.

**_Johnny Suh_ **

**My roommate likes her too. Ruby has magic powers, I’m convinced.**

 

**_Lee Taeyong_ **

**God damnit Ruby, you’re such a slut. I’m going to come get her in a minute.**

Reading that text over and over again had Johnny shaking with laughter.

**_Johnny Suh_ **

**How about this: we’ll give you your dog back if you go to a party with me tonight :)**

Reading that text over and over had Taeyong wondering if he was having a stroke.

Going to a party with Johnny Suh? Would they be going _together_ together, or would they just be going to the same party, and see each other at said party? Could he bring Yuta and Ten? He remembered Ten saying something about a dorm party on campus that was happening this weekend.

After a few minutes of stewing over that text and wondering what to say in response, Taeyong tried to stomp the butterflies in his stomach down.

**_Lee Taeyong_ **

**We can talk logistics when I get there. What’s your address?**

Johnny considered that a win, and he went back into his room to change out of his pajamas and manage his hair.

There was a knock on his front door about twenty minutes later and Ruby let out one little bark to alert them, and she leapt off the couch to follow Johnny to the door.

“Good dog,” Johnny praised. When he opened the front door, he was floored to see that Taeyong had changed his hair again. The stark silver made him look like a winter prince, and for a moment Johnny couldn’t speak or rip his eyes away.

“Hi,” Taeyong said simply.

“Hi,” Johnny parroted, feeling like a dumbass for not having a better greeting, “Do you want to come inside?” he offered, finding his voice again.

“Ah, um, I can’t right now, next time,” Taeyong answered, feeling like he was dodging, but his mom actually needed him home soonish. Ruby trotted out the front door and jumped at his Taeyong’s shins, “Hi, you little shit,” Taeyong greeted his dog fondly, “Do you even belong to me anymore? You’re cheating on me with everyone now,” he said and bent to pick her up.

“So this party,” Johnny started, not letting Taeyong get away that easy, “It’s going on at the sports dorms. Mark and Lucas are hosting, so there’s going to be a bunch of people and a _bunch_ of alcohol.”

“Yeah, I’d be down,” Taeyong said, and Johnny’s face lit up, “Can I invite Ten and Yuta?”

“Yes, absolutely. I think some of the other dance majors are going to be there already, so you’ll know people.”

“When… when you said going _together…_?”

“I can pick you up,” Johnny launched at the opportunity, “we can walk or take a cab, whatever is easiest. Eight o’clock?”

“Yeah, eight sounds good,” Taeyong said, “I won’t be bringing Ruby though,” he joked.

“I think she’d have a bad time if she went,” Johnny answered.

“No, she’d end up going home with someone well before I would. She’s clearly got game, huh you little monster? Sitting in all the cute boys laps,” Taeyong jested as he looked at Ruby, who just panted happily at him. Johnny was impressed because Taeyong was actually more than a pretty face, he was _funny_ too, and sly enough to slip in a compliment while calling his dog a shit.

Taeyong smiled at Johnny and Johnny was immediately excited for this party.

“I have to go, but I’ll see you at eight,”

“Yeah, text me your address,” Johnny said.

“You got it. And thanks again for putting up with my dog.”

“She’s no problem, really, we all love her,” Johnny said. Taeyong said another goodbye to him and Johnny watched him as he stepped off his front step and out of his little garden gate, Ruby tucked in his arm. Johnny shut the door and wandered back into the living room, immediately super excited for this party tonight.

Doyoung was giving him a shit eating grin when he walked back into the living room.

“‘ _We can walk or take a cab_ ’? Smooth Johnny is back at it again.”

“You shut the fuck up. Do you have a date for the party? No, I don’t think so.”

“Jokes on you, I’m going with Winwin and Jungwoo.”

“Three is not a date.”

“A party is not a date, either, smarty.”

“... _Fuck_.”

Doyoung cackled from the couch as Johnny went back to his room to gather his stuff for a shower.

 

~

 

Taeyong had obsessed over what to wear more so than he usually would, but black on black was never a wrong choice.

He had on a pair of black skinny jeans with so many rips in them, they showed more than they covered. He had on a black Thrasher shirt that was partially tucked into the front of his pants. His silver hair was coiffed and parted on the side. He wanted it to look done, but not like he had spent too much time on it, even though he totally did.

He had on a black choker that looked more like a collar than a necklace, and he was trying to get these red leather cuffs buckled on his wrists, but he couldn't do it one handed.

His cellphone vibrated on his bathroom counter and Taeyong looked down at it to see that Johnny was outside. Taeyong sighed in exasperation at the cuffs and grabbed them both and his phone as he exited the bathroom.

Johnny had gotten a cab, and Taeyong locked his front door as he left, his black converse hitting the pavement as he jogged to the car.

Johnny swallowed as he saw Taeyong approach the car, and when he opened the door and climbed inside he smiled at Johnny, and the older boy felt his stomach grow warm as he saw Taeyong’s impeccable black eyeliner.

“Hey,” Taeyong greeted and held out the red cuffs, “Can you help me with these? I've been trying, but it's impossible to do on my own.”

“Sure,” Johnny answered and picked the bracelets out of Taeyong’s hand, and wrapped the first one around the smaller boy’s extended wrist. Johnny took note of how delicate Taeyong’s hands were.

Taeyong studied Johnny’s face while he concentrated on the buckles of his bracelets. Johnny’s eyes were so pretty, his eyelashes were long too. His gaze slipped down to his lips and Taeyong licked his own unconsciously.

“You smell nice,” Taeyong commented, and Johnny’s light brown eyes flicked up to his, “Is that a weird compliment?” Johnny’s lips pulled into a half smirk.

“No, not at all.”

“Are you wearing cologne?” Taeyong asked as he offered his other wrist once the first bracelet was snug.

“Nope,” Johnny said, his smile widening, and Taeyong suddenly felt warmer than before, “You look awesome tonight, by the way,” Johnny complimented.

“You also look awesome,” Taeyong said and pulled his eyes across Johnny’s frame in the back of the taxi.

Taeyong definitely put more time into his outfit than Johnny did, but that was part of Johnny’s effortless charm. Johnny was wearing a white, sleeveless muscle tee that showed his toned arms and collarbones. His black jeans had rips on the knees, and he wore black leather shoes with it. Across his chest was a long hanging necklace with a wolf’s head on it. His black hair was pushed back with product and he had one dangling earring in his left ear.

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to a party with you,” Taeyong admitted, “my friends are so jealous.”

“Are you kidding?” Johnny laughed, “My friends are going to be shocked when _I_ show up with _you_.”

“Why?” Taeyong asked, taken back. Johnny looked at him, and then dragged his eyes down then up Taeyong’s form again.

“The whole campus knows you as the untouchable Lee Taeyong. The extraordinary dancer with fairy hair—”

“— _Fairy_ hair?” Taeyong balked.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date since we took painting together, but I was so awkward about going up to you. No one just _walks_ up to you. You’re mysterious, and mature, and so, so _pretty_ ,” his words had Taeyong smiling and covering his mouth.

“And what about you?” Taeyong answered back, “You’re friends with literally _everyone_ on campus. You’re tall, and handsome, and kind to animals,” Taeyong saw Johnny start to blush too, “artistic and so _hot_ ,” Taeyong admitted, his gaze finding the slice of skin of his ribs under his open sleeve, and Johnny laughed and slapped his knee.

“Alright, so what? We’re going to be showstoppers tonight?” Johnny said confidently, and he slid his hand to rest on Taeyong’s knee, “Are you gonna dance with me?” Taeyong gave him a side eye.

“That’s my line, Johnny Suh.”

The cab drove up to the edge of the school that Taeyong usually never visits; the sports side of the college was foreign to him, but Johnny held the door for him to get out and paid the cab driver cooly.

The sound of heavy bass music could be heard blasting from the distance, and Taeyong could see some students making their way across campus in party outfits.

Johnny and him walked together through the night time campus, the street lights were illuminating the path. Johnny had his hands in his pockets, and Taeyong didn’t know what to do with his, so he did the same.

“So, uh—” Johnny started, trying to break the silence, but someone else did it for him.

“Taeyoooong!” sang a voice, and Johnny and Taeyong both turned their heads and saw Yuta jogging towards them with a new bottle of alcohol in his hand and a pair of leather pants on, “Hey Johnny!” Yuta greeted the two of them, “Did you two just get here too? I think Ten is already there,” he talked, thankfully breaking the thick silence between the two.

The three of them continued up the path, Yuta clinging to Taeyong’s arm.

“We’re gonna dance, right? You’re going to get drunk and dance with me?”

“I promised Johnny my first dance,” Taeyong said sheepishly and Yuta grinned like the cheshire cat.

“ _Ohhhh_ , yeah that’s _much_ more important,” Yuta nodded, making Johnny laugh and quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Are you already drunk?” Johnny asked.

“Drunk? _Nooo_ , but I did pre-game a little bit,” with a wink, and Taeyong laughed, putting his arm around Yuta’s waist.

“Okay, crazy. Let’s find you a dance partner,” Taeyong said. They rounded the corner of the dorm house, and the music was blasting through the open doors. Johnny walked behind Yuta and Taeyong, and the moment they got into the house, the music got three times louder.

There were a lot of people, and Lucas came up and nearly jumped on Johnny.

“Dude!” he called, “Where is your drink?”

“I just got here,” Johnny answered with a laugh and Lucas thumped a hand on Johnny’s chest.

“It’s time for a drink,” he decided and Johnny looked down at Taeyong.

“I guess it’s time for a drink. Did Yuta run off already?” he asked, and Taeyong nodded, laughing.

Johnny took his hand and lead him through the dance floor, Taeyong felt the energy of the music and the bodies of people dancing already. Johnny followed Lucas through the common room to the kitchen near the back of the dorm house. There were bottles upon bottles of liquor, and multiple cases of beer. Ten was in the kitchen and his eyes absolutely glittered when he saw Johnny tugging Taeyong along by the hand.

“Oh my _gooood_ ,” he cooed, “This is _amazing_. Taeyong let me make you a drink,” he said and reached for a stack of clean, solo red cups, “Johnny, can I fix you something too?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Johnny answered, and Lucas threw his arm around Ten casually, and looked between the two of them. His lips parting in the hottest lopsided smirk Taeyong had ever seen on him. Lucas wasn’t his type, but with enough alcohol in him, Lucas might be _everyone’s_ type.

“When did this happen?” Lucas asked, and Taeyong cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It hasn’t happened yet,” Johnny answered, “and if you, and everyone, keep asking about it it’s not _gonna_ happen,” Johnny answered, “So, if y'all will be cool for just a damn minute, and get us some drinks,” he said, looking at Ten who was pouring up some concoction.

“You got it,” Ten said and he soon finished and handed both Taeyong and Johnny each a tall drink. Taeyong took a sip and was impressed by how smooth and sweet it was.

“Ohh, this is a dangerous drink, isn’t it?” Taeyong asked.

“Yes. Yes it is,” Ten answered with a curt nod, “Johnny. I need advice,” he asked, and Johnny lowered his cup from his lips.

“Oh no, should I be scared?”

“How the hell do I fuck your friend?” he asked, “Jaehyun is tasty and I want it, but he literally won’t play ball.”

“Be persistent,” Johnny answered, and held up his drink, “Bring him one of these, and tell him he’s going to dance with you. Don’t give him a choice. He may be a top, but he wants to be chased. He’ll play, Ten, he’s told me he thinks you’re hot.”

“Ohhhh, baby Jae plays hard-to-get, I _gotcha_ ,” Ten said and threw Taeyong a nasty grin, he poured up another mixed drink quickly, “Don’t wait for me,” he said confidently and pulled himself out of Lucas’ arm to leave the kitchen in search of Jung Jaehyun. Lucas looked back at the both of them and shrugged.

“Are you sad you lost him?” Taeyong asked.

“ _Naaah_ ,” Lucas laughed, “I have so many friends to see tonight,” he said and he grabbed a can of beer from the case on the counter and left the kitchen.

A group of girls in teeny dresses and high heels clambered into the kitchen and Johnny stepped to the side to give them room at the liquor counter, and came to stand over Taeyong who was leaning against the counter, drink to his lips.

Taeyong and Johnny locked eyes for a few long moments as both of them drank from their cups and the other partiers carried on around them, laughing, shouting, being rowdy.

Taeyong liked this. He liked how close Johnny was without touching him. He liked being stared down and Taeyong stared right back. Neither of them broke, they both just continued to drink, and within a minute, Johnny had set down his empty cup and had taken another half step forward as another group came into the kitchen.

He was nearly boxing Taeyong against the counter now, Johnny’s shoes on either side of Taeyong’s and Jonny bit his lower lip sexily.

“Finish that,” Johnny ordered, his eyes dropping to Taeyong’s cup, then back up to his eyes, “I’m ready to dance.”

Taeyong smirked just a tiny bit as he threw back his drink and finished it. He slipped his empty cup inside of Johnny’s and they left them on the counter with the rest of the accumulating cups. This time, Taeyong took Johnny’s hand and lead the older boy down the hall to the dancefloor.

Taeyong never knew Johnny had moves, but he did. Dancing was, apparently, just another thing Johnny Suh was effortlessly good at.

Taeyong could feel the alcohol start to work it’s magic as they danced together, Johnny had his hands on his hips and waist, and Taeyong had one hand on the back of Johnny’s neck.

It was hot on the dance floor, but Taeyong had a permanent smile as they moved and ground together. They danced for a while, and then Taeyong felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Yuta with Jisung and Jaemin. The Japanese boy leaned forward to yell into Taeyong’s ear.

“They’re playing our song soon,” Yuta said, “You’re gonna dance with us,” Taeyong agreed with a nod and turned to Johnny, who just nodded understandingly and took his hands off of Taeyong’s skinny hips.

“Where’s Ten?” Taeyong asked. Yuta shrugged.

“I bet he’ll come crawling out when he hears the song change,” Yuta answered, and as he said that, the music dropped into silence, the whole party seemed to take a pause as they waited for the next song to play, and when it did, there was a roar of approval.

Taeyong left Johnny at the edge of the dancefloor and Johnny stood against the wall and watched as the dancers of the college all flocked to the dancefloor. His eyes were glued to Taeyong, his moves powerful, and sleek, and fluid, even though he was tipsy. It was a choreographed routine, and Yuta was right when it pulled the dancers from the edges of the party to join.

Johnny felt someone slide up next to him and he looked over to see Jaehyun, two beers in hand and he handed one to Johnny. Johnny noticed the red mark blooming on Jaehyun’s neck and he smirked.

“Is that from Ten?” Johnny asked as he leaned down into Jaehyun’s ear to speak over the music. Jaehyun’s eyes sparkled and he merely grinned, then gestured to Taeyong.

“I saw you walk in together. Are you two going home together?”

“I’m not sure we’re there yet… but who knows?” Johnny grinned and the two of them clinked bottles.

“To Ruby,” Jaehyun said and Johnny laughed.

“To _Ruby_?” he asked in clarification.

“Yes, the _ultimate_ matchmaker,” Jaehyun said and took a swig of his drink.

When the song ended, Taeyong, Yuta, and Ten all crashed over to them with smiles on their faces, and sweating just a little bit. Ten immediately grabbed at Jaehyun’s shirt front and pressed himself into the blonde.

“Hey, get me a drink,” Ten said and Jaehyun smirked.

“My, aren’t you _needy_?” Jaehyun mocked, but took Ten’s hand anyway and lead him back to the kitchen. Taeyong looked up at Johnny and smiled, making Johnny feel the buzz of the liquor.

“I’d like another drink too,” he said and Johnny was happy to oblige. They stumbled back to the kitchen, weaving through couples talking and making out against the wall of the hallway and Johnny was surprised to see Doyoung in the kitchen.

“Hey,” he greeted, “I didn’t think you’d actually show up,” Doyoung shrugged.

“Wow, _hi_ ,” Yuta grinned at Doyoung’s friend Winwin, and immediately stuck out his hand, “I don’t know you, and that’s a tragedy. I’m Yuta,” he greeted. Johnny watched the tall Chinese boy get so uncomfortable, it was hilarious.

Ten was back to mixing drinks, making sure to keep Jaehyun’s attention, and Taeyong and Johnny were low-key enjoying how their groups were meshing together.

Ten fixed a big round of drinks, and suddenly Johnny was double fisting the beer and another solo red cup.

“I made this toast earlier, but I’m making it again now,” Jaehyun said and that’s when Johnny knew his friend was actually sloshed, “To Ruby!”

“Who’s Ruby?” Winwin asked Yuta in a quiet voice. Taeyong threw his head back and laughed at the absurdity of this situation, and no one explained it to Winwin, they all just lifted their drinks together and cheered.

“To Ruby!” they chanted and Taeyong gave Johnny a look, which Johnny returned, laughing into his cup.

Another large group tried to enter the kitchen, and Johnny took Taeyong’s hand and lead them back to the dancefloor. They drank, and danced, and watched more of the dancing majors kill it on the dancefloor.

After another hour, and a third round of drinks, the house was starting to become stuffy with all the partiers, so Johnny took Taeyong’s hand again and cocked his head to the back of the house.

Taeyong felt the hallway swaying as they walked deeper into the dorm house, beyond the kitchen, to the back porch. The cool night air felt refreshing in comparison to the heat inside the house and Johnny found them a mildly secluded spot in the corner to lean against the guard rail and sip their drinks.

“I can’t believe how nice this is,” Taeyong said, “Like, a week ago I would have been too nervous to even speak to you.”

Johnny snorted into his cup and leaned against the wall of the house, one hand in his pocket. Taeyong gave him another elevator eyes and bit his bottom lip. He shifted his feet and leaned a little closer.

“I think I’m drunk now,” Taeyong admitted, and Johnny took his hand out of his pocket and trailed it down Taeyong’s arm.

“Just say the word, and I can start walking you home,” Johnny said. Taeyong smiled, and it was so sincere and happy, Johnny’s heart leapt. He was drunk too.

Taeyong took his free hand and reached up to touch the necklace hanging on Johnny’s sternum and Johnny set down his drink.

“Hey, Taeyong?” Johnny whispered, and Taeyong’s big black eyes flicked up to meet his, and Johnny thought he had found the perfect moment, but just as he was about to move in and take Taeyong by the back of the neck, Lucas barged onto the porch, shirtless, and he yelled:

“The campus police were called! Everybody get the _fuck_ out!”

Taeyong choked down a laugh and Johnny took his hand again, taking Taeyong’s half-filled drink out of his other hand and setting it down next to his on the porch.

“Well, looks like it’s time to bounce,” he said, “You got your phone and keys?”

“Yep, yep,” Taeyong answered quickly and Johnny climbed over the guard rail and hopped onto the grass.

“Okay, let’s go,” Johnny said with a grin and Taeyong started to giggle as he stepped over the guard rail and put his hands on Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny took Taeyong by the hips and lifted the tiny dancer down onto the grass. Taeyong took his arm as the two of them started to stumble across the lawn, walking quickly away from the house.

The had only taken about ten paces when car sirens and lights started blazing and Taeyong and Johnny started to sprint, drunken and laughing as they escaped the out of hand party.

“Go, go!” Taeyong laughed and the two of them ran through campus, hands clasped tight. When they were far enough away, they came to a stop both of them were panting and laughing. The two of them, somewhere between tipsy and fully drunk, stopped running just to stand under a streetlamp and laugh, their hands still clasped together.

“So, do you wanna call a cab?”

“No… it’s really not that far, and it’s nice out, you should walk me home,” Taeyong suggested, and they continued their trek, but this time at a walking pace.

“...I could take you back to my place, if you wanted?” Johnny offered. Taeyong looked up at him and gave him a wince.

“I mean, I totally want that, but I also really kinda like you?” Taeyong admitted and Johnny missed a step and tripped on a lip in the sidewalk. Taeyong laughed really hard at that, and Johnny burned with embarrassment. Taeyong let go of his hand to link their arms again, walking together, pressed to Johnny’s side.

“So… you like me enough not to want to sleep with me?” Johnny asked.

“...Yes,” Taeyong answered after a moment, “If that party had continued, I probably would have but like… we haven’t even kissed yet? Why rush into a one-night stand when it could be more than that?”

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

Taeyong pulled his hand back and slapped Johnny’s arm teasingly.

“Oh wow, you _do_ like me,” Johnny said and Taeyong groaned and buried his face against Johnny’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna _talk_ about it.”

“Well I _totally_ wanna talk about it,” Johnny countered, “Did you know, I’ve been following you on instagram for like a year and half? I’ve liked every one of your selfies,” he shared, “You’re so photogenic, I want to take pictures of you, if you’d let me.”

“I would,” Taeyong answered, “I bet you’d find all my best angles.”

“I’m not convinced you have bad angles.”

“Shut up,” Taeyong slapped Johnny’s arm again and the two of them swayed for a second and laughed when they righted themselves again. They walked together so comfortably. Taeyong’s body was warm against his and Johnny frequently looked down at Taeyong’s pretty face.

The walk was short, and in no time they were at the front steps of Taeyong’s mom’s house. The lights were off and Taeyong shushed him as he opened the front gate quietly and took Johnny’s hand as he lead him to the front door. When they got to the steps, Taeyong put his hand in his pocket to take out his keys.

“Hey, wait a sec…” Johnny whispered and Taeyong turned to him again, his keys jingling, and Johnny reached his hand out to do what he wanted to do ever since he stood over Taeyong in the kitchen earlier that night.

He slid his big hand to the back of Taeyong’s neck, his fingers half tangling in his silver hair and Johnny brought his lips down to Taeyong’s. Taeyong sucked in a surprised breath through his nose, but melted the following second as he pressed both his hands to Johnny’s broad chest.

Johnny’s other hand glided down Taeyong’s side and wrapped around his back. He pulled Taeyong firm against him, feeling his petite frame, and fantasizing about how lovely it was going to be when Johnny eventually saw him clothless in his bed. Their lips were slow and unrushed. Softly, deeply pecking and Taeyong’s arms slid up to warp around Johnny’s shoulders.

Johnny’s heart was pounding, and he could feel Taeyong’s beating wildly too. He was just about to suggest that they still had time to turn around and go back to Johnny’s place, but before he could suggest it, a loud, shrill barking started.

Taeyong pulled his face away from Johnny’s all too quickly and Johnny followed his gaze to the window, where Ruby was standing on the back of a couch, head poking between a shift in the drawn curtains, and barking territorially at the person in front of her house.

“God _damnit_ , Ruby,” Taeyong whispered, and Johnny couldn’t stop himself from busting up with quiet laughter, “She must have heard my keys,” they parted unwillingly and Taeyong inserted his key into the door, Ruby still barking at them.

“I’m going to call you tomorrow morning,” Johnny promised in a quiet voice, and when Taeyong opened the door to his house, Ruby quieted as she came out to greet them, “We’re going to get hangover breakfast.”

“I’d like that,” Taeyong said and Johnny took his hand one last time and kissed Taeyong’s knuckles sweetly.

“See you tomorrow,” Johnny whispered and he waited for Taeyong to get inside and close the door before he turned and walked away, back towards his house. He grinned to himself as he walked down the empty street, excited for what was to come.

He loved when unexpected things like this happened.

  


**Author's Note:**

> My first NCT fanfic and it doesn't have smut in it, I'm proud.  
> Please leave me a review, I love them <3  
> \--Copper


End file.
